


Teach Me Jack (ROTG Fanfic)

by imnotpoeticanymore



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 17:45:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotpoeticanymore/pseuds/imnotpoeticanymore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie wants to learn about the sexual things that he and Jack can do. Jack is reluctant and first knowing how young Jamie is but no one can deny Jamies puppy dog eyes.<br/>This is a Jack/Jamie fanfic. I tried to keep Jamie his right age (11, I thought he was) and Jack (116 I thought) so if thats wrong I'm really sorry. This does have a BJ scene so if you don't like that then don't read it, although that is at the end, and they have kind of a sweet/sad moment before that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teach Me Jack (ROTG Fanfic)

"Teach me Jack. Oh teach me, teach me please!" Jamie pleaded, his hands laced together, almost in prayer. Jamie's short figure kneeling on his bed as Jack was leaning over him, holding his weight by the bottom of the bed.

"No, Jamie, you don't wanna learn about that." Jack says teasingly, giving Jamie a small eskimo kiss.

"I'm a great student! I'll learn quickly and it'll be so much fun. I promise Jack! Just once!" Jamie's big brown puppy dog eyes gaze into Jacks and he breaks.

With a sigh Jack complies and pushes himself over the wood and makes a small 'oof' sound when landing. Jamie just watches him the entire time, entranced by the way Jacks slender body bends and moves. He reaches out and touches Jacks wrist, as the sleeve has rolled up a little bit.

"Take it off." Jamie says smiling, but still goofily innocent in a way.

"I don't have anything underneath it, silly goose!" Jack laughs at him, not understanding Jamie was serious. Jamie's sweet face takes on a devastating pout and it's all Jack can do to keep all of his clothing on. All he wants to do is please this younger boy, especially when he gives him that look.

"Take it off." Jamie instructs once more, giving a slight flick of his hand, emphasizing his point. Jack slowly pulls it off, feeling his chest being looked over by the boy. Jamie's eyes widen as Jack breaths, his muscles contracting and showing off his slightly toned chest.

Jamie takes just another moment before giving more commands to Jack. Jack awkwardly laughs and gives some comment about 'I'm older and experienced. I thought you wanted to learn'.

"I gave you the opportunity to teach me but you refused. Now I must learn on my own." Is the only response Jamie gives to Jack, his eyes having a less innocent and more devilish glint in them. Both on their knees, Jamie put the palm of his hands against Jacks, moving them to Jacks cool sides. One of the taller boys hands lets go though, sliding up to caress Jamie's soft, unscarred cheek, as its unknown to zits.

"Won't you let me take over?" Jack's smooth voice glides over Jamie's lips and cheeks as he closes his eyes, melting into Jack. The older boy just clutches the younger one for a moment, sharing their warmth before he nudges Jamie too slip off his shirt. Jamie complies, bringing his eyes to Jacks and never breaking contact.

"Now what Jack? Tell me, tell me!" Jamie whispers, his excited voice unable to go above a tremble. Jack shushes him with a finger to the lips, before replacing his fingers with his own lips. Jamie's eyes widen, and he lets out a small gasp at the pleasure and zing flowing between their mouths. They just share a long peck for a moment, as Jack wants to test the waters. Jamie seems to be enjoying it, and his eyelids slid back down when Jack deepens the kiss, their tongues mixing. Jacks slips in to memorize every inch of his mouth, and once its done it slides down his jaw to Jamie's neck, nipping at the soft flesh. Jamie's light giggles make Jack go on, searching for Jamie's sweet spot, but taking his time. Finally he finds it, right underneath his ear, behind his jaw bone. Jamie shudders in delight as Jack nips and sucks at it, making a gorgeous hickie.

"J…Ja…JacCK!" Jamie stutters as Jacks lips travel down his chest, playing with the edge of his pants. Nipping at the skin and whispering onto it; sweet nothings ghosting across his light skin.

"You like that babyboy?" Jack says trying out a new pet name. Jamie bites his lip, and squeezes his eyes, quickly giving a couple nods, urging Jack to go on. Jack starts unbuttoning and unzipping the jeans before Jamie changes his mind, forcefully rolling them over so he is on top, straddling the surprised blue eyed boy.

"You get some pleasure too." Jamie says seriously, hands tracing up and down Jacks chest. Don't get it wrong, Jack was immensely enjoying Jamie like this, but it was a little odd to have such a young lover.

Jamie's mouth was quickly on Jacks mimicking movements almost perfectly. Jack was amazed at not only how good this 6th grader was at this but by how much he was enjoying it. He and Jamie both were already very hard for each other, although Jack had no intention of taking it past second base until Jamie was older. Jamie's hands traveled farther down and started unbuttoning. It was hell for Jack to move and say no, remembering how just a second ago he was trying to take Jamie's off.

"Not…till you're…older." Jack's words awkwardly stumbled out of his mouth, as he desperately tried to calm his raging hard on.

"But Jack, don't you want me now?" Jamie said looking sad and disappointed, in himself as well as Jack. Both their faces crumble as Jack answers.

"I want you more than anything else in the world right now, babyboy. But fact is, I can't have you. Not yet at least." Jack says, imagining North in a swimsuit to turn him off. It works in seconds and Jack is back to the present, but it comes back quickly as he feels Jamie's hardness straddling him.

"Ugh, Jamie come on. Cut me some slack will ya? I'm 116 and you're 11. That is a major difference and it's illegal." Jack says putting a hand to Jamie's face only to get rejected. Jamie falls off of Jack and rolls onto his side, arms crossed. Jack rolls over him, legs on either side of Jamie's sideways body, but not touching him.  
"Jamie, will you let me cuddle you?" Jack says, trying to make his voice as sweet and gentle as possible. Then he hears a light cry from the young boy, and looks down to Jamie's face, moving the brown hair out of the way. He watches four tears slide down the sweet cheeks of his love before he starts kissing them off, not able to stand it anymore.

"Jamie I love you." Jack repeats over and over, kissing every wet surface on his face. All he gets in return is some half-hearted sniffles.

"I'll love you baby." Jack says. Jamie's turns to his, looking deep into his eyes.

"Right now." Jamie threatens, although the words come across as more of a plea than a threat. Jack nods in a millisecond before he ducks down and starts unbuttoning Jamie's pants. They're off, so are the boxers, in less time than it takes to blink. Jamie is fully erect for Jack as Jacks greedy but loving eyes look over Jamie, soaking up every centimeter, committing it to memory just so he can forget it and relearn it time after time. Jack lowers his head between Jamie's spread legs, and looking to Jamie for the 'ok' he takes the head in his mouth. He hears a loud gasp followed by an even louder moan as he gives it a light suck. He takes one hand, placing it on his balls, with the other one on his chest playing with one of Jamie's hard pink nipples. Jamie's moans are louder than anything Jack has ever heard, and are turning him on more than he would've like to be at this stage.

"Mmmm Ja…JacK!" Jamie says, his mouth and brain trying to form words out of the immense pleasure he is receiving. Jack has to slip off his own pants at this, his boner starting to hurt from being contained in the fabric. As his six inches pop out Jamie's eyes widen and he nods his head as if saying 'I want it'. Jack just smiles and puts his lips back to Jamie's dick, sucking harder and humming a little, while stroking both undersides of his and Jamie's dicks. They're almost moaning in unison by the time Jamie comes into Jacks mouth. Jack was never wonderful at swallowing all of it, but he tried his best and got most of it, leaning to Jamie's face, letting him kiss the rest of it off. Jamie glances down to see Jacks hand still at work on his own. It's swollen and huge, the best looking thing Jamie has ever seen. He immediately bends down to it, admiring it for a moment with one hand on Jacks balls. Jack bites his lip to keep an ungodly moan in but it does no good. Jamie smiles, as he starts out mimicking what Jack did before he gets some ides of his own. He takes it out of his mouth for a moment, before laying small light, fluttering kisses all over it.

"I want you, I want you, I want you." Jack chants over and over again, squirming from his crazy boner. Jamie gets the message and stops teasing him, taking it back in his mouth and sucking hard, tongue flicking across it. He quickly swallows some precum before daring to take it down further, feeling it brush the back of his throat. He fights down a gag, not wanting to ruin this. He feels Jacks body start to shake even harder and knows his orgasm is coming really soon. He starts imitating Jacks humming from earlier and it sends Jack over the edge still chanting 'I want you' but also adding a breathy 'I love you' though all his panting. Jamie licks up every last drop of come and then climbs back up to Jacks head. He kisses him, but only for a second, as Jack needs to get his breath back from the incredibly hard orgasm he just had. Jamie decides to start kissing Jacks heaving chest, and playing with Jacks nipples.

"No…No baby stop. Not right now. Later, later." Jack promises, holding a hand out to Jamie. Jamie takes it and curls up next to Jack as Jack pulls the blanket over their naked figures.

"I love you" is exchanged as both of them yawn. Their eyes closing, neither of them thinking about what will happen when Jamie's mom comes to wake him up and finds his bed cum soaked and naked.


End file.
